Pathway of life
by GreenInside
Summary: Haruhi is wedded to Tamaki and she's actually happy… But there's something in their relationship she misses. And then she meets Kyoya and things are going out of control… Kind of Tamaki x Haruhi but mostly Kyoya x Haruhi.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi is wedded to Tamaki and she's actually happy… But there's something in their relationship she misses. And then she meets Kyoya and things are going out of control… Kind of Tamaki x Haruhi but mostly Kyoya x Haruhi.

Please be kind, I'm from Germany and my English isn't perfect. :) But I'm trying to do my best!

Haruhi woke up at the middle of the night. She had a strange dream, but she couldn't remember it clearly… The only thing Haruhi could remember was that her dream was about Kyoya Otori. When did she see him the last time? 'I think it was at my graduation day… The day when Tamaki and I announced that we are going to be married. I still can remember Kyoya's face when he heard that… But I until today can't tell what this expression at his face actually meant' she thought. Haruhi turned around to sleep on. She looked at Tamaki who was sleeping next to her. He looked peaceful. 'Night time seems to be the only time when he calms really down' she thought. She started to think about the time when they were newly married. It was about 4 years ago. 'We were so happy! And we're still happy. At least Tamaki is. And what about me? Am I really happy? Sometimes I've got the feeling that there's something missing in our relationship… I can't describe what it is, but… No. Stop thinking such stupid things!' She told herself. She turned to the other side, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The alarm clock was ringing. Time to get up. Tamaki woke up and turned around to wake Haruhi up. "My darling, time to… Haruhi?" he said when he noticed that Haruhi was already got up. "Good morning!". He looked up when he heard Haruhi's voice. She was just coming out of their bathroom, her hair still wet and half- dressed. "When did you get up?" he asked her. "Um… About an hour ago?" Tamaki's eyes went wide. They have to get up at 5.30 a.m., does that mean she was awake at 4.30 a.m.? She noticed his wondering expression and said: "I was awake since 3.45 a.m., and I didn't know what to do, so I get up and take a bath." "Why were you awake?" he asked. The look on her face changed into one that Tamaki couldn't read. "I had a strange dream… But that doesn't matter, it was just a dream. Get up now, I want to have breakfast!" she said, smiling. "Hm." Tamaki shrugged and made his way to the bathroom.

Something wasn't right, he noticed that. Something has started to change but he don't know what and why… He shook his head. Maybe it was just a feeling… Hopefully!

Haruhi searched for her car keys. 'Damn!' she thought. 'I'm sure that I pocketed them!' When she finally found them she opened the door of her little dark green Peugeot and get in. She sighed. Her mind was still at the dream she had, trying to remember what happened in that dream. But the more she tried to remember the more memories disappeared. There was just one thing that was in her head. The picture of Kyoya Ootori , as conspicuous as he was standing in front of her. She shook her head. She stopped thinking about him a long time ago… And now he has made his way back to her thoughts. Nobody at the Host Club knew what she felt for him. It was her secret because she didn't want to destroy the family and because she knew that Tamaki was going to marry her. Sure, she loves Tamaki too, but in a different way she loved Kyoya. Her feelings for Tamaki were… Well, he was nice and lovely and always happy. Her feelings for him were like a soft lovingness, in an easy- going way. However the way she felt about Kyoya was more intensive, and it was a heartbreaking, a hopeless way of loving because she never knew how he thought about her.

She didn't notice that while she was thinking about this she almost reached her office. She parked her car at her personal parking place and went inside of the big building.

"Good morning, Miss Fujioka!" her secretary said. "There's a customer waiting in your room, he said he know you. He has got a case for us!" "Tell him that I'll be there in 5 minutes." Haruhi answered. She went to the bathroom to lay on some make up; she always does that in the office. She tried to wear a minimum of make up. After she finished she looked in the mirror, pushed away the thoughts about Kyoya Ootori and went to her room. In front of her room were standing two bodyguards. She was a little bit confused and asked her secretary "Itsuko, whose bodyguards are they?" "They belong to the customer in your room, Miss Fujioka. He wanted them to stand there, although I told him that we've got our own security and he doesn't have to worry." "Hm." Haruhi shrugged. As she entered the room, she had got the strange feeling that she had seen these bodyguards before… She looked up to search the customer and found one of the chairs in front of her desk busy. The man turned around as she entered, the light rejected on his glasses. "Oh, good morning Miss Fujioka, you finally came!" he said with a wryly grin on his face. Haruhi stood in the entrance of her office, open- mouthed.

"Kyoya-senpai?" was all she could say.

1st chapter finished… :) I hope it wasn't too bad. If you recognize a mistake, please tell me, I will correct it.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it!

_Flashback:_

„_Ahrgh, damn it." Kyoya Ootori swore as he looked at the letter his secretary just hand him. It was another letter from _him. _The illegitim son of his father. His half brother. He sighed. He had expected anything of his father but not that he had a mistress. And another son who tries to get a little piece of the cake which is called The Ootori Group. But he, Kyoya Ootori, was the heir of that group. And he didn't understand why a little bastard like this kid should get anything from what he worked so hard for. The biggest risk was that this little moron would go and tell the media about who he was and especially who his_ father_ is. But the Ootori family was powerful. He would find a way to end this puppet theater. At first he needed a good lawyer. A very good lawyer. "Satoko., please find out everything about Haruhi Fujioka or rather Haruhi Suoh". His heart pained as he said the last part… But he pushed the thoughts away. "And if she's a lawyer make an appointment. As soon as possible." "Yes Sir." His secretary answered._

And now he was sitting here. In Haruhi Fujioka's office. 'So she's still calling herself Fujioka' he thought. He looked at his watch. 5 hours had passed since he gave his secretary the advice to make an appointment with Haruhi. She was good. 'Maybe I should pay her a little more' he made a mental note. At this moment the doors were opened. He turned around, put a smile on his face and said: "Oh, good morning Miss Fujioka, you finally came!" His smile became bigger when he saw her, standing in the doorframe with that expression on her face like someone just told her that Paris Hilton abjured the alcohol. He looked at her carefully. She still looked a lot like at their time in school but you could see at her face and in her eyes that she wasn't that little 15-year old girl she was when she first entered the doors to the third music room. Her hair was a little bit longer than back then and her whole body became more feminine. In fact she was even more beautiful than he remembered her. "Kyoya- senpai!" she finally said. "Thank you, I'm very pleased to meet you, too!" hesaid with a wryly grin on his face. She shook her head. "I'm sorry" she said. "I just didn't expect… _you." _He ignored the intonation she put on the 'you' and asked her: "Well, how are you? It has been a long time since we saw each other. About… 4 years?" "Yeah, almost 5 now" she responded. "But you didn't tell me why you're here. You even didn't tell my secretary. So, what's up?" He sighed. Was there a kind of… tiredness in his eyes? she asked herself. But in the same moment she thought that thought the old Kyoya came back. Cold and calculating. "My father had a mistress. And now my half brother wants something as reparation that he could never see his _daddy._" Haruhi was shocked. "_Your_ father? A _mistress?"_ she asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I know what this sounds like. And just pretend what will happen if this idiot tells the media about this whole thing. We will be ruined, _I_ will be ruined" he said with anger. "After all this is a problem" she said. She read about Kyoya becoming the head of the Ootori group in the newspaper. She was glad about him, she knew, all of his former friends knew how hard he worked for that. And surely he would never let someone destroy this. She looked at his face. The tired expression was at his face again, but this time it lasted longer. He looked as handsome as ever, but his hair was a little bit messy and there was a dark shadow around his grey eyes. He noticed her look and pushed his glasses up. "Well, what do you think we should do?" he asked. Haruhi stopped staring at him and put her thoughts on the case she had to win. A case in which one of the leading characters was Kyoya Ootori, the first man she really loved.

She opened the door for him. "Alright, so we'll do it like you said" Kyoya said. "Yap" she responded. He smiled. "Umm… yeah, then, take care!" "You as well" he answered. He turned around to leave and Haruhi wanted to close the door as he said:"Haruhi, what are you doing tonight?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Um… nothing…" she told him. He turned around and smiled. "What about dinner? We haven't seen each other for quite a long time." "For all I care… I've got finishing time at 6 p.m. But I have to go at home first." "So, I'll pick you up at 7p.m. Is that okay?" he asked. "Why not? I don't think that I have to tell you where I live because I bet that you already know it." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'm Kyoya Ootori, what are you expecting?" he asked, puhing his glasses up. "Fine, then I'll see you at 7p.m." Kyoya nodded at went out of the office building. Haruhi went back into her office, closed her door and leaned against it. What did she just do? 'Calm down' she told herself. 'It's just a simple dinner between old friends. It means nothing!' But deep inside she know that it meant more to herself that she would ever admit.

"Darling, you never guess who was in my office today" Haruhi told Tamaki as she entered the door of their big flat. Haruhi insisted on them to live in a flat. Admitted, their flat was nearly bigger than a house but it felt different to live in a flat. It gave her a feeling of normality. Just as she wanted to keep her last name. Tamaki was a little bit astonished about that but didn't say nothing. She couldn't tell why she wanted to keep her last name but it felt better. She went into the living room to find her husband sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine. "Who was it?" he asked her. "Kyoya!" she answered. He looked up. "Kyoya? What did he want?" He seemed surprised. "He's got some problems with his half brother…" "Wait, he's got a half brother?" Tamaki asked. "He didn't tell you? But I thought you two write E-Mails now and then." "We do, but he never told me about something like that… Oh no, does that mean that mother doesn't trust me anymore?" Tamaki said with a frustrated voice. Haruhi laughed. "Tamaki, aren't you a little bit overaged for that?" He grinned. She smiled and sat herself next to him at the sofa. He put an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm happy that you're finally home. And now I want to spend the whole evening with you!" He smiled softly and wanted to kiss her but Haruhi jumped up and ran in the direction of the bathroom. "My god, Tamaki, I'm so sorry, but I forgot to tell you that I've got a date! I'm late…" Tamaki sat on the sofa, a confused expression at his face. Then he stood up and followed Haruhi to the bathroom. "Who are you meeting?" 'Should I tell him?' she thought. "Um, I'm meeting Takara. You know, my workmate from the office." Why did she lie? He would surely understand that she just wanted to meet Kyoya to talk about the old times and about the case. Tamaki noticed the guilty view in her eyes. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine!" she told him with a big smile on her face. He sighed and hugged her. "It's just that… You behave strange in the last days. I'm worried." Haruhi's heart pained. "You don't have to worry. Just like I said, everything's okay!" She pushed him away, smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. "And now I have to get ready, or I'll be late!" She oushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Tamaki stood outside for a few seconds. Then he went back to the sofa and sat down. 'You see, it's nothing. She told you. And you have to trust her!' He grabbed his magazine. Inside the bathroom Haruhi stopped staring at her reflection. She sighed and started to do her hair. 'Why do I feel like I'm betraying Tamaki?' she asked herself.

"Bye darling, I'm leaving!" She went to Tamaki to give him a kiss. "In don't know when I'll be home, so please don't wait for me." He smiled at her. "But I can't sleep if you're not there!" he told her with a childish voice. She rolled her eyes and gave him another kiss. "Good night!" she said. She went outside their door. As soon as hear the door close, Tamaki went to the window. The saw a big black limousine. And there, leaning at the door, stood nobody else than Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki frowned. He did she told him that she'd go out with Takara? He saw how Haruhi hugged Kyoya for greeting and then entering the limousine. There it was again, that weird feeling he had the last days. He turned around and sighed.

I want to say a "THAAAANK YOU!" to the reviewers from the last chapter. I was very happy about that! :) I've got holidays at the moment, so I think that the next chapter will be there, soon!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry, I promised you to update soon, but I was very busy at the last days.

But now: Here it is!

The 3rd chapter of "Pathway of life". Hope you enjoy!

Haruhi stared down at her dark green dress, questions running through her mind. Why did she lie to Tamaki? Why does she feel strange, but in a good way when she looks at Kyoya? And why the hell has she still got the feeling of betraying Tamaki? She sighed. Kyoya looked at her. "Is everything okay?" he asked. It was the second time she heard that question that evening. "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine!" the answered with the same answer she gave Tamaki a few minutes ago. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. They drove in silence until the car stopped in front of a very expensive looking restaurant. Haruhi sighed again. 'I should have expected something like that' she thought. Her door was opened by the driver and she got out. "I think now that you're married to Tamaki you should be used to a restaurant like this" a smooth voice whispered in her ear. She jumped in shock, feeling her heart beat faster as she realized how close Kyoya was. He looked at her with his evil smile. "Umm… well, actually we don't go out for a meal very often. I prefer to eat at home…" Haruhi said and ginned. He looked at her in surprise but then this expression gave way for one of his devilish grins. "Oh, I see. You haven't change very much when it comes down to that, Haruhi Fujioka." "That's how I am." she said a little bit sulky. He bent down until his mouth was at the level of her ear. "I know" he whispered. His voice made Haruhi shiver and she blushed. "Ahhm, what about going in?" she said with a put on smile. He smiled, put a hand on her back and guided her inside. He took a deep breath to clean his mind from the emotions that were running through his head. He stared at her back. He couldn't describe the feeling that he felt when he looked at her large, brown eyes. It felt like there was warmth in his chest every time he watched her. It felt the same as back then, at Ouran, the countless conversations and little moments they had together. But there was something different about this feeling now. It was more intense. Back then he only wanted to spend time with her, chatting about how strange the world was, teasing each other and sometimes just stand there, say nothing and look at the others. And now… He had only seen her two times and yet this whole situation seemed so familiar to him. Except of that there was this strange feeling… The feeling that he want to kiss her every time she smiles at him. 'But can I really describe that as _love_?' he asked himself. 'Sure, I'm very attracted by her…' His thoughts were interrupted. "Wow, Kyoya-senpai! This is amazing!" He smiled down at his escort. Her eyes widened as she looked at the big entrance hall. Everywhere stood beautiful marble statues, the floor was covered with a red, very soft looking carpet and at the walls there were golden ornaments. 'Oh my God! This foyer was surely more expensive than my whole apartment complex!' she thought impressed. Her next thought was 'Damn rich bastards.' They reached the receptionist. She gave Haruhi and Kyoya a bright smile. "Good evening, Mr. Ootori!" she said. "The table for two?" "Yes, that's right" Kyoya responded and smiled back. She nodded. "Please follow me." "Kyoya-senpa, have you been to that restaurant before?" Haruhi asked, astounded that the receptionist called him by his name. "Yes, I'm here very often. They've got very good Ootoro" he said with a big grin. She grinned back at him. "You know, I'm married to a very wealthy man, don't think that he isn't able to give me some Ootoro!" she told him. "That may be right" he answered, "But the Ootoro they have got _here _is the best in the world. And I'm not overdoing!" He smiled at her. 'I've never seen him smile like that' she thought. 'That smile seems almost… tenderly… No. Why should smile Kyoya Ootori at me in that way?' They were seated at their table. It was at a big terrace and had a wonderful view at the lake nearby. They get the menu and there were a few minutes of silence while they both decided what to eat. The waiter came and took their orders and disappeared. "So… how are you?" Haruhi asked Kyoya. "Me? Well, I'm fine, I reached almost everything I wanted… I can't complain." Haruhi smiled. Then she suddenly realized something and asked:"Wait, you said _almost_ everything. I think that a man like you can get everything he wants, eh?" He smiled with a strange view in his eyes. "Believe my Haruhi, there are things that even I can't have… Even if I want them." She watched him in surprise. He looked… sad? She couldn't really interpret the look at his face. He changed back in his Kyoya-way, the light reflecting on his glasses. "And what about you?" he asked her, pushing the glasses up his nose. "Yeah, I can't complain too, my work is exactly how I dreamed of, I've got no money problems to that I can support my father a little bit... I think I have to say that I can't complain, too." She smiled and took a sip of her water. "And what about Tamaki?" Kyoya requested. Haruhi swallowed at her water. She coughed and Kyoya came around the table to help her. After she felt better he looked at her with a grin and one eyebrow raised. "If I know that this question will grow you so confused I wouldn't have asked it." She looked at him, eyes widened. "Oh wait, your um.. your question had nothing to do with my swallowing!" she stuttered. "Oh, then you just swallowed because you wanted to?" he said wryly. "Yes, it brings me fun!" she answered proud. "That's a rather interesting thing…" he said. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they both started to laugh. They laughed and laughed, and none of them knew why. It was just good to sit here and laugh. Their food came and both of them calmed down. Haruhi wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes, still giggling. She looked up to see that Kyoya was still grinning, too. That was the first time Haruhi saw him laugh like that. They started to eat. Haruhi took the first bit of her Ootoro… and felt like she was in heaven. It was so incredible delicious! Kyoya watched her pleased. "I told you that they've got the best Ootoro" he said, still smiling. "Yes" she said, "And you were really not overdoing!" She smiled at him with happiness. They continued eating.

After they were done and paid they stood outside of the restaurant, not sure what to do. "Do you want to go home?" Kyoya asked after a while. "If I'm honest… Not yet" she said and meant it. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Then, what about walking around the lake? It's very beautiful" he offered. "Sounds nice!" They started to walk. "Kyoya-senpai, there's still one thing I want to ask you." "What is it?" "When we talked about the things you can't have. What exactly did you mean?" Kyoya smiled. "Haruhi" he said and bent down to her. "I'll tell you. But not now." He straightened himself and continued to walk. Haruhi stood there and stared at his back. Then she followed him.

I don't know... this chapter seems to be so... lame...

I think I won't have the time to update soon because my two last weeks of summer holidays are coming... And the last week I won't be at home. But I try to update as soon as possible! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry, it was a very long break… -.- But you have to know that I am now in England for a year, so I had to get used to everything, School etc.

But finally, here it is: CHAPTER 4!

They walked in silence. But it was a nice kind of silence. Both of them knew that they didn't have to talk to each other. They just walked. After a while they passed a small café. Kyoya looked at her. "Do you want a coffee?" he asked. Haruhi looked back. "Actually I do, but you already paid for the meal and everything, so it's my turn to pay now." He smiled. "Oh Haruhi, you haven't changed." She smiled back. They sat down at a table that was apart from the others. The waiter came and they ordered. Haruhi smiled. "What is it?" Kyoya asked. "It's a strange time for coffee, isn't it?" Kyoya grinned. "Indeed it is. But I don't know when I will get the chance again to drink coffee with the wonderful Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi looked at him in surprise. "I didn't know that Kyoya Ootori was making compliments to other people!" she said, grinning. "Oh, it depends who I'm talking to." He answered, also grinning. After they finished, they sat on their seats, looking at each other and listening to the music that was played by the little band. Suddenly, Kyoya stood up and came round the table. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Haruhi stared at him and blushed. But then she smiled and stood up. They walked over to the little space between the tables and the band. They started to dance. After a while, Kyoya pushed her closer, in a gentle but decisive way. She blushed again and was happy that he couldn't see her. She leaned her head against his chest, and so they danced. When the band finished the song Kyoya bowed. "It has been an honour." He said, smiling softly. Haruhi blushed. 'Again!' she thought. 'I should really stop that!' They continued their walk around the lake. "Kyoya, can I ask you something?" Haruhi asked. "Of course" he said. "Umm… was there ever something in your life, a decision or something you said that you regret?" She looked at his face but it was hidden in the dark. "My dear Haruhi, that question has the same answer as the one you asked me a few hour ago" he said after a few moments of silence. Haruhi looked at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" she asked. He smiled. "I'll tell you." He said. "But not yet." Inside of him something was screaming 'Tell her! Idiot, tell her!' But he ignored that voice. It was not the right time, and he wasn't sure whether there would be a right time at all.

They didn't talk on their way home. When they reached Haruhi's home, they sat in silence for a while. At last Kyoya said "I think you sould go. It's late, Tamaki will be worried." "… I think you're right..." And then, not thinking about was she was doing, Haruhi bent over and kissed Kyoya on the cheek. "Thank you for the evening" she smiled and went out of the car. She didn't turn around as she walked towards her house; she opened the door and went in the corridor. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. 'What did I do? Why did I so that?' She tried to calm herself down. 'It was just the cheek' she told herself. And she tried to ignore the other part of her head, which was whispering 'Too bad. It should have been… BE QUIET!' she told herself before that picture could appear again. The picture that confused her since she saw Kyoya in her office for the first time. The picture of Kyoya and her, kissing.

In the car, Kyoya sat as straight as a pole, not moving because he was scared of destroying this moment. After a while his hand touched his cheek where Haruhi's lips had touched him. He smiled. Then he drove home, with a feeling he never felt before. It was love.

However, Haruhi laid on her bed, watching the sleeping Tamaki who laid next to her. And in the emotional chaos that was in her head, there were two feelings that were fighting. Love and guilt.

Alright, that was Ch. 4, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
